Fate's second chance
by BlueTopaz20
Summary: Sequel to "The Event to Last a Lifetime" Vegeta escapes Frieza's planet and finds that something is waiting at home.


CH1

So I'm back with the sequel to "The Event to Last a Lifetime". Many sequels are not as great as the first story, but I vow that mine will not be thrown in the stupid sequel pile! Enjoy and let me know what you think of the first chapter of my new story!!

* * *

Four years slowly passed on the Cold family's planet. Every day was a struggle for Prince Vegeta. Most of the time he was locked away in a ki reducing cell, but sometimes they would let him out to battle or speak with Frieza. Usually he was thrown back into his 'room' after telling the lizard that one day his life would end by his hand.

The worst thing about being stuck on the Kami forsaken planet was that he knew Bulma was still alive and he had no way of getting back to her. Many nights were filled with nightmares of Bulma dying or forgetting about him. Who would protect the klutz if he wasn't around? Would she become someone else's mate?

Vegeta never felt pain as he had the first few nights on the enemy's planet. His heart broke little by little as he thought of Bulma. She became his life and he couldn't keep her safe.

"Rise and shine, pumpkin," a voice chimed from just outside Vegeta's cell.

Not only did he have to deal with being away from his mate, but Frieza insisted on torturing him further by ordering Radditz to be his alarm clock. Every morning at 6 o'clock the traitor entered his metal box and woke him up. Vegeta found out the hard way that attacking Radditz with little to no ki was a mistake. It took two weeks to recover from his injuries the first time he assaulted the large Saiyan, but being the persistent man that he is, the prince continued to attack him until he couldn't stand the beatings any longer.

One day he will find a way off the ball of mud. When that day comes, he'll kill the Saiyan betrayer and take down as many of Frieza's warriors as possible. First, he had to figure out how to escape the ki reducing cell.

A few months ago Vegeta met another of Frieza's prisoners. Piccolo, the other captive, was taken from his home world Namek. The green man told the prince that Frieza wanted to make him a warrior, but he refused. When he wouldn't give into the lizard, he was forced to leave his planet and become a prisoner.

Both men weren't very talkative, but they were intelligent. They came up with a plan and today is the day that they would put it in action. Once a month the prisoners are forced to battle. As luck would have it, Vegeta was scheduled to fight Piccolo.

"Radditz, you are a disgrace to your people. A true Saiyan warrior would never turn his back on his King," Vegeta growled.

"I believe it best to side with the strongest," the traitor replied as he placed Vegeta's plate on the floor.

"Soon your mistake will come back to kill you."

"It's been four years and I've heard this speech numerous times," Radditz teased.

Prince Vegeta couldn't let the idiot get to him if Piccolo's plan was to be put into action at the battle. He closed his eyes and calmed himself before attempting to murder his one time comrade.

"You have ten minutes to eat. The battle will take place after you are finished."

Vegeta ate slowly after determining the food was not poisoned. Even though he had lived as a prisoner for four years and they never tried to poison him before, there is a first time for everything.

He went over the escape plan in his head thoroughly before swallowing his food whole. He was beyond ready to leave the piece of shit planet.

"Let's get this over with," Vegeta grunted.

Radditz opened the cell door and followed Vegeta into the hall. The larger Saiyan never allowed the prince to walk behind him for fear he would attack. Though Vegeta's strength was depleted, the former loyal Saiyan did not want to take any chances.

The halls of the palace were empty as they made their way to the arena. Everyone was at the battle dome. Vegeta noticed that two other prisoners were already fighting in the open space called 'The Pit'. He spotted Piccolo standing off to the side eyeing him as he walked into the domed structure.

Frieza sat along side his top two soldiers, Dodoria and Zarbon, in the front row. Both licked the floor that the lizard walked on to be in his good graces. Vegeta wanted to puke every time he saw them.

Prince Vegeta reached Piccolo as the fight raged on before them. "Sorry, I'll have to kill you today," the Saiyan joked.

"Monkeys are so tactful," Piccolo countered.

The two were overly excited about their match because it was finally time for them to get off the cold planet. Seconds later the fight in the pit ended and it was their turn to battle.

A few servants cleaned the floor of blood and signaled to Frieza that the next fighters may enter the pit. The lizard raised a slender hand and two guards pushed Vegeta and Piccolo into the wide open space.

"Good luck." Piccolo raised an eyebrow.

Vegeta nodded his head and prepared himself for battle in his normal fighting stance. Frieza signaled the beginning of the match and the fighters charged each other at full force. Their movements were so fast that they could hardly be seen. They didn't want to use any energy blasts until it was time to implement their plan. Both fighters moved gracefully around one another as the crowd urged them on.

Hand to hand combat was like second nature to the two men. After five minutes of kicking and punching, they started their escape plan. Both men pushed energy out of their hands and feet causing smoke to crowd them and eventually the stage they were on. More smoke filled the large room with every second that passed until no one could see the person beside them.

Frieza hadn't noticed until it was too late that the men were cheek to cheek and forming a high energy beam pointed directly at him. The blast severed his right arm and leg from his body before his two henchmen could protect him.

Once Frieza was eliminated as a threat and they thickened the smoke around them, Piccolo and Vegeta shot into the air while blasting a hole through the ceiling of the dome. No one followed them to the space pods on the dock. They located a two man pod, hopped in, and took off into the sky.

They weren't completely safe until they breached the planets atmosphere and noticed no one was following them. The men had made a clean break.

It had taken four years for Vegeta to find someone strong enough to help him escape and Piccolo filled the void.

"Not too bad, Saiyan," the green man praised.

Vegeta chuckled. "Two warriors cheek to cheek in battle. What next?" He couldn't help the excitement that was racing through his veins. Finally he would be able to get back to his planet, his people, his mate.

"You may stay on Planet Vegeta until we can arrange for a ship to take you back to Namek," Prince Vegeta offered.

"Thank you, but do I have to refer to you as a prince when we get there?" Piccolo asked with his arms crossed.

"Yes. It will force you to remember that I am superior." The two men smirked.

After an hour of silence Vegeta thought it was safe for him to contact his father. He hated his father while he was on Planet Vegeta, but being captured by Frieza made him think differently towards his old man. He would never admit that he missed him, of course, but he would be glad to see him.

Vegeta put a patch through to his father's personal com that he kept in his office. Undoubtedly his father would be at his desk drowning in documents. The prince was surprised by the face that appeared on the screen.

"Grandpa Geta's com. What can I do for you?" The purple haired boy asked playfully.

Did he just say Grandpa? Vegeta couldn't believe his ears or eyes. This was the same boy he dreamed about four years earlier on his way to Earth. It had to be him. His hair was purple and he had Vegeta's nose and scowl, but his eyes…those eyes were identical to his mothers.

"Trunks, stop playing on my com. Someone important may be trying to get through and you're carrying on like a civilian. Start acting like the prince you are," a familiar voice chided in the background.

"Don't worry, Grandpa. It's no one important this time either. It's some idiot that cannot even speak," the boy frowned.

Vegeta stared at the screen with shock written all over his face. This boy was his and Bulma's son. She was pregnant. It wasn't possible. Bulma was brutally injured when he saw he last. How could she have protected a baby?

"Move over," King Vegeta ordered when he sat in front of the com screen.

When his eyes landed on the person who was calling, they widened. "Son, is that you?"


End file.
